this_war_of_minefandomcom-20200213-history
Arica
Overview Arica was a girl from the hood, before the war. Unlike other characters who live in Pogoren as their hometown, Arica came to the capital fleeing persecutions from Gravia. According to her back-story, she apparently lost her mother when she was young and lived only with her alcoholic father. She was frequently beaten by her father whenever he was drunk. Arica had turned out as a cat burglar on the streets at the age of 14. Her father died later during the war and she has independently survived on her own from burglary. She is possibly the youngest character in the game (Excluding the children) and has the Sneaks Quietly '''trait, which helps her make the least amount of noise while performing actions. She is addicted to smoking cigarettes. She also has an inventory size of 10. Trait '''Arica's Sneaks Quietly '''trait reduces the amount of noise she makes from running or jumping. This trait also allows her to approach targets from behind to perform an instant back-stab kill using most weapons (except the Crowbar) without being detected; whereas other playable characters tend to fail due to being detected. Unlike other characters, running or walking does not attract the enemy's attention. She can unlock lockers with Lock Picks silently and makes little noise when using a Crowbar. However she still makes loud noises when chopping furniture with the Hatchet. Role '''Arica is a tier A combat proficiency character along with Boris. She and Boris can perform an instant kill backstab from behind the target by using most weapons except the Crowbar. Arica is not a good choice as a scavenger due to her small inventory size. However, she is the best at stealing since she can run and rob without being easily caught. She is also a very good choice for combat because of both her damage ability, and her Sneaks Quietly '''trait lets her sneak up to targets from behind without being detected. '''Arica is a decent guard. She can be sent to scavenge for combat or theft purposes or can guard the shelter depending on the situation. Personality Since she is a cat burglar, Arica is less likely to become saddened if she learns that the other survivors committed burglary. However she can still become sad if she herself has done it to innocent civilians or elderly people. She will easily accept the murder crimes by herself or others to thugs, bandits and soldiers. Although she has been mistreated by her father, she still has a warm heart and will become content from aiding neighbors. Arica is addicted to smoking and her mood will be slowly drained if her addiction is not satisfied. However, the effect is negligible. She also plays the guitar well. She has an unstable mood. Whenever she's in a bad mood, she will occasionally sob at night, or start fights with the other survivors, or can console others if they can't sleep. If she is left at the shelter when she is depressed, there is a high chance that she will take stolen supplies along with her. Recruitment Speech My Story Variants Endings }} Trivia * Arica is the only character who doesn't live in Pogoren but Gravia. * Unlike Roman, Katia, and Zlata, Arica plays a different set of songs on the guitar. The reason why is unknown. Her songs are somber and more downbeat, but there doesn't appear to be any decrease in morale because of this. * Arica is the only female smoker. *Arica has no smoking animation, unlike the other smokers. This may be due to her youthful appearance *Arica may sound like she can play the guitar well but she is actually quite bad at it. She is marginally better than those who REALLY can't play however. If you listen carefully you will notice that she misses a lot of notes with the occasional unintentional mutings of strings. This may be the reason why she has a different song on the guitar and the reason why she gives no morale boost while playing (according to the guitar page). *Her name belongs to the chilean city Arica, which has a high crime statistic of stolen animals. de:Arica fr:Arica pl:Arica ru:Арика Category:Playable Characters